Mega Mash
Mega Mash is an NES Game set for release in September or October 2011. The game is unique that it is a combination of several levels all with a different theme. Images from the game were seen in the NES Skin. Controls Mouse - Blow Balloon Arrow Keys - Move characters Levels It is not known if each level of Mega Mash is a level or a game the player can pick. Confirmed Levels These levels have been confirmed to be in Mega Mash by Nitrome. Balloon The player has to blow a Balloon to the finish line while avoiding hazards. A possibly Beta Image first appeared on the NES Skin and a flyer for the NES. File:Balloon.jpg|The possibly Beta Image Explorer (Unconfirmed name) The player has to navigate through a treacherous cave. The player controls an Explorer and can jump and walk. Rabbit Man (Unconfirmed name) The player controls a Rabbit and ventures across the level collecting carrots and defeating enemies. Ninja The player controls a Ninja and swings through levels defeating enemies. A possibly beta image of the game was seen on the NES Skin. File:Nitrome Tetris.jpg|The possibly Beta image Nitrome Tetris (Unconfirmed name) The player has to rotate falling blocks and probably make an entire line of blocks to make them disappear. Possibly Causing a mountain of blocks to go above the screen will cause a game over. The game will probably play like usual Tetris. Nitrome Tetris.jpg|The possibly Beta Image Nitrome Pong (Unconfirmed name) The game plays like a usual game of pong. The player controls a bat and has to bonce a ball into several bricks. Nitrome Space Invaders (Unconfirmed name) In this game, the player controls a ship and moves around shooting spheres and enemies. The game combines elements from Space Invaders. Unconfirmed Games These images were seen in the NES Skin or on the NES flyer but have not been confirmed to be in Mega Mash. Shoot The player moves a target around and shoots flying bats, but has to avoid shooting the dog. The game image was seen in the NES Skin. Shoot.jpg|The image seen on the NES Flyer 52 in 6 A multiplayer game which possibly has several other games in it. One of the games is a two player version of Pong where both players try to bounce the ball past each others paddle. 52 In 6.jpg|The image of the game seen on the NES Flyer Pop Bros. A two player version of Pixel Pop where both players try to chop Watermelons and avoid Bombs. An image of the game was seen ion the NES Skin. NESG5.png|The image seen on the NES Flyer Maths An educational game which seems to be a flash card simulation game. The game is possibly algebra and the player has to find out what they mean. An image of the game was seen on the NES Skin. Maths.jpg|The image seen on the NES Flyer Fighting Game (Unconfirmed name) The player plays as a Raccoon and has to defend himself from enemies. Credits can be earned. An image of the game was seen on the NES Skin. Fighter Racoon.jpg|The image seen on the NES Skin Cuboy Game (Unconfirmed name) The player plays as Cuboy in a side scrolling platformer. An image of the game was seen on the NES Skin. Cuboy Games.jpg|The image seen on the NES Skin NES Sky Serpents (Unconfirmed name) The player plays as the Young Norse Warrior and has to avoid Sky Serpents in the sky. An image of the game was seen on the NES Skin. Sky Serpents 2.jpg|The image seen on the NES Skin Trivia * Mega Mash seems similar to the WarioWareInc. games by Nintendo. * Several of the games seem to be based on several old games from the 80's and 70's. Category:Unreleased Games Category:Games Category:Mega Mash Category:Main Games